Don't let go
by crystal-eidolon
Summary: Takato meets a new students and grows a feeling for her but time wasn't at his side. Takato must fix his problems before it's too late. A complicated Rukato and R+R!
1. New student

Hello it's me crystal-eidolon! Well this is my check-up story to see how much I've improve since my last story. This is not the continuation of my last story. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
====================================================  
  
  
  
Chapter One: New student  
  
  
  
====================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato was walking to his school soundless. It has been 6 months since the final battle. The starting of class is today and everything is back to normal that made Takato sick. Why wouldn't he be sick, his best friend has returned to his own world and despite everything Takato and the others have done to the world it all came down to quitting what they've live for...their friends. It was reality.  
  
  
  
Even though this have happened Takato has a life to continue. Beside many things could happen as long as you live. It maybe good or bad and facing it is the greatest challenge.  
  
  
  
All his old friends are now busy. All he could remember of his friends was last summer, the last time Takato heard of them.  
  
  
  
Henry was busy with his studies that he forgot to slack off even during summer. Life of an Izzy for him I guess. Well his hard work paid off and he had receive a scholar from a respected school at Tokyo so he had moved away.  
  
  
  
Ryo at instance occasionally visits town. He just visits when there is a tournament here. So much for Mr. Perfect.  
  
  
  
Kazu and Kenta yeah... they're Takato's real pals they're still the same as ever. They're still Takato's friends.  
  
  
  
While Jeri...Jeri is quite maturing everyday not that she isn't matured before. Takato often forgot that she had already dump her, thrown away, sayonara. But anyway it's not bad to dream of someone especially a cute one. And he mean it she is cute.  
  
  
  
For Rika...she had been ever mean to him not that she isn't mean before. He really don't know why maybe it's here Digimon Queen powers. She always mocks him until he started to cry and he admits it she was good at it. Then she laughs non-stop. But something change with Rika. She was beginning to smile which made Takato relieved. What made her smile is a maybe because he cries, that's natural of her.  
  
  
  
Takato glanced at his school while getting closer to it. Takato look at the sky thinking that he'll be stuck with that school for another 10 months. It sucks doing regular school things again like listening, Man! Well he can't do anything about it so might as well face it.  
  
  
  
His classmates were still the same. It means Jeri will still be his classmate. YAY!  
  
  
  
As he entered the school, he sprinted directly to his classroom. There he found the very cute Jeri. Something change with her, she was very dazzling in every way. As Jeri when closer too him, he became really tense.  
  
  
  
"Hiya Takato!"  
  
  
  
"Um...uh...Hi Jeri!"  
  
  
  
Takato was in yank mode. How could he stop himself, he was in front of the very cute Jeri. Finally when their conversation was over he started to breathe again.  
  
  
  
After recalling the conversation he whispered to himself,  
  
  
  
"Why do I have to do that"  
  
  
  
He went over to his desk. He sat on the chair and placed his backpack on the side of the desk as their teacher arrived. The teacher started the class and the day went on in dullsville situation.  
  
  
  
Takato was now safe at his room with another boring day of school tomorrow and he admitted it he needs rest. He was lying at his bed in pajama. He started to think of what he felt when Jeri was close to him. He thought, why does he feel this way. He answered himself,  
  
  
  
"Maybe because she's cute or maybe something else"  
  
  
  
  
  
-----Two weeks later: At Takato's classroom 6:30 AM-----  
  
  
  
Takato found himself in the middle of a conversation with Kazu and Kenta,  
  
  
  
"So Takato found some cute, sexy girls for the last two weeks?" Kazu asked with a evil smile.  
  
  
  
"I don't know if she's sexy but I know she's cute" Takato answered.  
  
  
  
"OK who is it?" Kenta asked.  
  
  
  
"Well...tell me a good reason to tell you." Takato said.  
  
  
  
"Come on. It's not like you have a crush on her or something." Kazu convinced Takato.  
  
  
  
"All right I'll tell you, I think Jeri is so cute." Takato said quite blushing.  
  
  
  
"I agree but if you think a girl is like total cute for you that means--" Kenta stopped while Kazu stood up and faced Jeri.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jeri! Takato LIKES you!!!" Kenta shouted taking the attention of the class.  
  
  
  
The whole class automatically looked at Takato. Takato was becoming very red. The class looked closer at Takato as Takato hides himself like a turtle in a cracked cracker nutshelled shell.  
  
  
  
While for Jeri...she was shock because she already told him what she feels for him and now he's spreading a rumor again. Good thing Jeri just looked at Takato. She was quite happy to hear someone like her. And the one who liked her was cute too. Though she already spitted Takato out, it's still kinda neat.  
  
  
  
A day passed and Takato didn't even noticed what happened that whole day. He just felt miserable that now Jeri thinks that he likes her. And it's true.  
  
  
  
-----A week later: 6:30 AM-----  
  
  
  
Takato was now in his class. The rumor spread like a virus at the whole school,  
  
  
  
"Hey did you know that goggle headed boy"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, his name is Takato and he's dead for Digimon"  
  
  
  
"I heard he likes that cute girl Jeri"  
  
  
  
"Err...I kinda like that pretty boy. I guess I have to find another one"  
  
  
  
He hated rumors especially the ones which are true. Well he should get use to be teased and he's quite happy because he'll be teased with Jeri, the all mighty cute one.  
  
  
  
As the teacher enters the classroom everyone takes their seats. Then the teacher spoke up,  
  
  
  
"Ok class I have something to tell all of you." The teacher said facing the door. "Well be having a new student here."  
  
  
  
A girl enters the classroom. She was wearing a t-shirt with a broken heart logo in the middle. The sleeves of her t-shirt was turquoise and wears a yellow scarf. She was wearing jeans with two belt in her knee. She was also wearing a leather belt. The color of her rubber shoes were red. Her skin was soft and milky and a bandana was tied around her wrist. She had violet eyes and you could noticed that she always smile. Her hair was colored red- orange and was swayed. All of her appearance made her really beautiful.  
  
  
  
Then Takato recognized that face only more eye-catching. It was---  
  
  
  
He stood up and yelled,  
  
  
  
"Rika it's you!"  
  
  
  
The new student simply smiled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
  
  
How did you like my first chapter? Kinda "whatya say man" don't you think? Well if you guess with the next chapter will be like this and confusing. That's were you're wrong Takato will find himself gasping for answers, answers for his feelings. Hey that's the same with confused.  
  
Anyway my next chapter is titled: "The Bandana"  
  
Oh yeah it'll be posted fast before your very eyes. Review and watch your flames. Uh...no offense school. 


	2. The Bandana

Chapter two of my check-up story! I don't own Digimon, Toei owns it.  
  
  
  
====================================================  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Bandana  
  
  
  
====================================================  
  
  
  
Everybody looked at Takato on what he just yelled. It's not long until Takato noticed that everybody was looking at him. He was starting to get melted by their heat vision. He did the only thing to do, he sat down humiliated, embarrassed. Then the class laughed. Takato received their laughs mortified.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess you know our new student." Their teacher said. "Class meet our new student, Rika Nonaka."  
  
  
  
"Hi! I'm Rika Nonaka" Rika said with a smile.  
  
Her smile surely gonna make you believe that she good and nice but most especially cute. What happened to Rika and she started to smile?  
  
  
  
The classroom was then filled with reaction.  
  
  
  
"We could get along with her."  
  
  
  
"I bet she from the planet cute."  
  
  
  
"Yeah were does she gets that perfect looks"  
  
  
  
As for Takato he was just thinking. He was thinking that one of his friends are closer now. So close that she's in his classroom. It doesn't really matter whether she change or not because she's here, everyday. To tell the truth she really changed. She more elegant and attractive. Maybe because her smile perfectly match with her looks. Then Takato remembered something. Last summer he had a little crush on her.  
  
  
  
When he sometimes pass by the park Rika was sitting on a bench alone maybe just resting or something. He always greets her but then she response with an insult, the most common thing that Rika could do then the most wonderful part of it is she smiles afterwards. Takato never saw her after the summer vacation maybe that's why his crush didn't really grew but now...  
  
  
  
"Where can you sit?" Their teacher said that made Takato come back to reality.  
  
  
  
"There at the back of Matsuda." Their teacher said while pointing at the empty desk.  
  
  
  
Takato was shock, very shock.  
  
  
  
Rika followed the teacher's order and went to the desk. Takato watch every step that Rika did. She went closer and closer to Takato. He gulp. And when Takato was about to scream. She already passed him and sat on the chair at his back.  
  
  
  
And now he could see her everyday by just looking behind him. Finally a reason to be exited with school not that he wasn't exited to see Jeri. Then their teacher said,  
  
  
  
"Ms. Nonaka will stay with us for month because their permanent stay to Hawaii was delayed for a month."  
  
  
  
This made the class sigh.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know it's a bummer but she could stay with us for another month won't she class?" The teacher said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sir Dylan!" The whole class said altogether (Yay I'm a teacher . I know I'm way too young to be a teacher. Heck I'm only 1st year high school. But this is Fan Fiction.)  
  
  
  
"Now let's start class!" Sir Dylan said making the whole class groan.  
  
  
  
The day passed and now Takato was in his room safe and sound. He was now lying in bed thinking of one thing, Rika came back and only for a month. But who knows what will happen for another month. Then Takato finally falls asleep.  
  
  
  
-----A week later: 3:00 PM at the Park-----  
  
  
  
It's been a week since Rika came to Takato's class. It wasn't long for Rika's name to spread to the whole school because of her striking looks. She had many friends since then.  
  
Well It's the weekend now. Takato could spent some time by himself thinking about someone. He was sitting on a bench with deep thoughts until...  
  
  
  
"YOUCH!!!" Takato screamed because a volleyball just hit his head.  
  
  
  
Takato yelp in pain as he touch his bump. Miraculously there wasn't a bump or any side effects like dizziness or what so ever. And then someone came rushing toward Takato. Takato was too busy receiving the pain to see who the person was. And Takato made the wrong decision not looking at the person. Then the person said,  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry! Did I hurt you?"  
  
  
  
"Of coarse it hurt! Ow! " Takato said then he looked at the person. The person was Rika. Rika, the person in his dreams for the last weeks, the person in his thought and faith intervene them by a volleyball hit.  
  
  
  
"I could get an ice bag." Rika said while consciously looking at Takato.  
  
  
  
"No I'm sorry to over react. It's nothing." He said making an impression that nothing happened.  
  
  
  
"Goggle head, With your weak statistics, I thought I had to call an ambulance for that." Rika said while breathing.  
  
  
  
"For all this time you still call me goggle head" Takato answered.  
  
  
  
"Well your still goggle head aren't you. Still stupid, dumb, impudent and consider naive." Rika said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I guess so...but that's mean!" Takato answered then he realized that Rika was close to him. Man Takato is paying too much attention to Rika.  
  
  
  
Then Rika grabbed the volleyball that hit Takato then said,  
  
  
  
"To make it up to you let's play volleyball"  
  
  
  
"Uh..." He answered, second thinking . Is he still not too K.O. too play a sport with RIKA! Of coarse he is! This is a good opportunity to show off.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter goggle head to chicken to challenge me?" Rika said, mocking again and maybe just maybe encouraging him. Yeah right.  
  
  
  
"I maybe bad at gym but atleast I'm still muscular to hit a beach ball." Takato said standing up.  
  
  
  
"Takato it's a volleyball. You'll die if you try." Rika answered.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess I could try." Takato said while figuring out what's the position of the hands when you hit a volleyball.  
  
  
  
"This is gonna be interesting" Rika said with an evil grin.  
  
  
  
-----An hour passed-----  
  
  
  
Rika and Takato sat on a bench with a Gatorade in their hands.  
  
  
  
"Well a few more hits and you could graduate from loser's of the volleyball." Rika mocked.  
  
  
  
"Very funny. How am I suppose to receive a spike hit anyway?" Takato answered.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess you could still practice. If you can." Rika said before she drank her Gatorade.  
  
  
  
Silence filled the two until Takato observed that he was sitting beside Rika. His heart was bouncing non-stop (I know that this is over reacting but it's what people think when they're in-love). Maybe his attention too Rika was cause by the game and the Gatorade. He then thought,  
  
  
  
"Takato say something"  
  
  
  
"Uh Rika..." Takato said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Rika said while facing Takato.  
  
  
  
"Why are you ---" Takato was about to finish when it started raining.  
  
  
  
"Oh great!" Rika said standing as Takato stood too.  
  
  
  
With out any signal the two ran for the nearest shed as fast as they can avoiding the rain as if they could do it.  
  
  
  
"This is perfect we could get stuck in this rain all day" Takato said while brushing his wet hair.  
  
  
  
"Well we can't do anything about it" Rika said.  
  
  
  
Takato sat down as Rika did. It was long until Takato noticed that he was again sitting with Rika! Again,  
  
  
  
"Hey goggle head, what are you about to ask me." Rika said while facing Takato.  
  
  
  
When Rika looked at Takato, she noticed that he was very wow with his damp hair! She can't help but smile. For Takato, he was thinking what to say, and it better be good,  
  
  
  
"Takato asked her something" He thought while glancing at Rika.  
  
  
  
He then noticed a bandana tied around her wrist. He realized that she always have that bandana everyday.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rika why do you have a bandana in your wrist?"  
  
  
  
Yes Takato found a perfect question. Now all he has to do is listen at her sweet melodramatic voice.  
  
  
  
"Huh you mean this?" She said while touching the bandana.  
  
  
  
"It's just for accessories" She answered.  
  
  
  
Takato dropped anime style.  
  
  
  
"Just kidding. This bandana, it was given to my by my dad...my real dad..." Rika said while recalling her memories last summer.  
  
  
  
"Last summer my mom told me the truth of where my dad was." Rika said.  
  
  
  
"So did you find him?" Takato said like he was innocent.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. First I had my doubts but latter on I thought that he is responsible of me being here, so I guess I have the right to face him." She had a point.  
  
  
  
"When I knocked on the door a man greeted me. I introduced my self and shown him my birth certificate. I thought his going to shoe me away but he didn't, he welcomed me in his house. He said sorry to me for his short comings of being a father. He admitted that he loved my mom but he ran away after she got pregnant." Rika staring at the bandana, reviving the memories of his lost father.  
  
  
  
"So how'd you got the bandana?"  
  
  
  
"I was about to leave when he gave me a set of bandana. He said that it should be a gift for me but he hadn't had a chance to give it." Rika said and maybe her dad was really important that's why she wears the bandana everyday.  
  
  
  
"Oh...so you've been visiting your dad for the last months." Takato said looking at the rain.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Want to know why were going to Hawaii?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Takato said with a little frown.  
  
  
  
"Well mom is engaged with a businessman living in Hawaii and the wedding while be held once we get their next month. We'll stay their permanently." Rika said mope.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm.... That'll be a problem" Takato said trying to reconsider.  
  
  
  
"Why would you say that?" Rika gave Takato confusing look.  
  
  
  
"You've been longing too see your dad since he left you and now you had the opportunity to see him." He paused staring blankly then continued. "I'm sure it'll be really hard too move on especially that he could only be a memory" Takato said while giving a guiltless face.  
  
  
  
"Why would I feel like that?" Rika asked.  
  
  
  
"Well....uh....Look it stop raining!" Takato said because he might spill that he has feelings for her and it's true it stopped raining.  
  
  
  
"Not fair! I shared and you being cruel!" Rika shouted at his face.  
  
  
  
Takato couldn't say no to Rika because she the ice queen or else he'll get an uppercut but he decide to face the very unpredictable consequences in a so absolutely suspecting way,  
  
  
  
"Err...that's a question you must answer." He said with a brave voice while praying that what Rika will do won't hurt much.  
  
  
  
"I know you're hiding something but I'm gonna find out sooner or later. You can't hide anything or maybe anyone?" Rika said giving Takato a breathe.  
  
  
  
He can't believe it, she let him true with that suspecting answer but he can't let his guard down.  
  
  
  
"Ok...So what do you want to do now?" Takato asked.  
  
  
  
"Well my mom would be worried if I don't get home early." Rika answered looking at the clock on the park.  
  
  
  
Takato nodded.  
  
  
  
Rika was about to leave when she turned to Takato and she said,  
  
  
  
"Takato can you do me a favor and dry off your hair before you could get pneumonia"  
  
  
  
Takato quickly took out his handkerchief and brushed it on his still wet hair.  
  
  
  
"Guess doctors have too wait" Takato said.  
  
  
  
"That's fine. I was just wondering... if you can come with me to a tournament in a resort. I have an extra ticket and everything" Rika asked.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm not doing anything tomorrow, sure. I'd like to something else tomorrow." Takato answered.  
  
  
  
"Anyway meet you at the park before 9:30" Rika said asked.  
  
  
  
"I'll be there." Takato answered.  
  
  
  
"You'll better be!" She said with a raging look at Takato and went off while waving goodbye.  
  
  
  
When Rika was out of sight, Takato almost fainted at the shed. He just think that she invited him. He rushed to his house.  
  
  
  
That night he was just in his room thinking...  
  
  
  
"Hmmm what will happen tomorrow? Tomorrow, a day with her, my crush and love life"  
  
  
  
It was the only thing he thought then he finally fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
I really don't know the true story of Rika's dad so I made something up. If you do know some details about Rika's dad tell me, please.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: A day with Rika  
  
  
  
And why does Rika change a bit? Don't ask me. Maybe it came from one of the foods people like us eat this days.  
  
  
  
Any violent reaction? You can flame at eidolon_lyko@yahoo.com but please do it in private not in public or else I make a living hell out of those rude comers. 


	3. A day with Rika

NOTE: In chapter 2, instead of Rika inviting Takato to her dad, Rika invited Takato to a card tournament held in a resort. Why did Rika invited goggle head? It's because she has a spare ticket. Some kind of take it or live it thing, besides nothing would happen if Rika invited him or would it?  
  
  
  
Hey! Here is the 3rd chapter and I don't own Digimon so don't sue. One last thing, Rukato fan my mistake. I was in such a hurry that I forgot to check and everything. My fault, blame me and I changed it.  
  
  
  
====================================================  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: A day with Rika  
  
  
  
====================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato was very excited of today that he woke up at too early. It was too early that it was only 4 in the morning as he looked at the clock.  
  
  
  
He's too excited eh? Why wouldn't he be excited he's gonna spend a day with Rika, his crush, his heart's desire, his love worth lifing, his reason to live, his angel, his caramel, his lemon, his so on and so forth or his etc. But then again he still has too sleep.  
  
  
  
Finally Takato woke up at the right time...right time? He woke up at 9! Without any assistance from the professionals, Takato quickly went to the shower, dressed up, combed, brushed, perfumed, prepared, and went down stairs to eat for just 5 minutes?! Then his dad commented,  
  
  
  
"Hey the D-reaper is not after you, why in a rush?"  
  
  
  
"No time, have too eat" Takato said while devouring his breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Bye!" Takato said while going out of the house.  
  
  
  
"He's in a hurry" His mom added.  
  
  
  
"He's growing to an independent man" His dad remarked.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Takato came back in the house and then asked,  
  
  
  
"Dad can I have lunch money?"  
  
  
  
Everybody dropped.  
  
  
  
"And maybe not" His mom answered Takato's dad.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----At the entrance of the resort 9:30-----  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato just arrived in the carter of time. Rika wasn't there yet but as soon as Takato looked behind he saw Rika.  
  
  
  
"Good, I thought you wouldn't show up" Rika said.  
  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Takato asked  
  
  
  
"Here" Rika said while handling him a ticket. "Takato, I invited you for old times sake and we like need a break from school. So I know you know to be with me in a crowd like later is meaning of keeping your mouth SHUT!" Rika shouted at his ear.  
  
  
  
Takato sighed and nodded.  
  
  
  
The two entered the resort and went to the place where the competition will be held and God, there were many people, too many people to notice them...together. Almost everyone in the place were looking at them, observing, watching, melting them into melted cheese.  
  
  
  
Rika gave Takato her famous death glares.  
  
  
  
Takato sweat dropped while taking the heat of the heat visions from crowd.  
  
  
  
Whispers started everywhere about the Digimon queen be with a guy, a some kind of cute guy though.  
  
  
  
"Hey isn't that the Digimon Queen?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but she wouldn't be with a guy? Or would she?"  
  
  
  
"He might be her boyfriend. He's kinda cute too."  
  
  
  
Rika's blood was now boiling. She enraged, she can't almost hold her veins from bursting. But still she the one to blame for inviting goggle head at the first place. Why did she invited him anyway? Because she had a spare ticket for today. Yeah but of all people why him? Because he was the only one around, that's why right? But why did she give him the opportunity to be here right now? Why are you asking me?! I'm not kami-sama!  
  
  
  
Rika thoughts were deep and confusing. She then looked at Takato at her confusing situation ever. Takato was just acting casual with slight smile at his face. Wow a cool thing to do at this crucial situation. Rika can't help but smile a bit with Takato's natural actions. Why wouldn't she smile? He looks so cute on those pair of goggles and more cute when he have it off. It was matching with his uncombed hair and puppy eyes. She then knew the answer, he's cute that's why, after saying it many times. But of all people why is he the one who gets the opportunity to be here?  
  
  
  
Rika haven't the time to answer that again because she realized that she was already in match! As she looked at the crowd she saw Takato. Hey hold on a minute Rika you have match to deal with! You don't have time to think about goggle head. Rika focused more eagerly on the match.  
  
  
  
Her opponent was too easy to beat with her queen-like ability. With her powerful deck she beat the weakling in a matter of moments. Enough time to look at goggle head, who was fortunately looking at her. Rika why are you even looking at him?! Because she invited him. I really don't know what's wreck with her. Is she like in trance or something?  
  
  
  
"Stupid feeling! Making things more worse!" Rika thought on her second match.  
  
  
  
Yeah Rika! You're right dumb feelings do make things worse.  
  
  
  
Luckily for Rika, Mr. Perfect haven't showed up. Which means she had 101% of sweeping this one all at once.  
  
  
  
After an exhausting 2 hours Rika came out of the competition as a champion. Cameras flash before Rika the champion with her trophy and her check. As the commotion ended Rika went away only to find Takato.  
  
  
  
"Rika you were lucky that Ryo wasn't here." Takato quickly commented.  
  
  
  
"Well I still could win this if Mr. Perfect was here" Rika said with much pride.  
  
  
  
"What did you do to make Ryo out of a card tournament anyway?" Takato asked.  
  
  
  
"Of coarse I treated him that if he would attend this, he'll get his worst nightmare" Rika said while giving an evil laugh again.  
  
  
  
Takato sweat dropped then asked,  
  
  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
  
  
"We enjoy ourselves with this resort goggle head" Rika answered.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna go dress up. You should dress up too" Rika said while vanishing in a distance.  
  
  
  
Takato followed Rika's orders. He went to the shower room and changed to his blue swimming trunks. Takato anxiously waited in front of the pool after getting ready. He then realized that Rika would be in a swim suit. Takato was now thinking more like how should I put it? Deeper with Rika. It was only a few moment for Rika to show up.  
  
  
  
Rika was wearing a red orange bikini like from what the girls in Baywatch Hawaii wear and it practically looks very fine on her. The only difference is the very, very tight bikini is BACKLESS! Takato was shivering because seeing Rika in a very sexy form that makes her really HOT! He don't know if his shiver was a good signal or a bad one. But anyway nothing really matters to Takato right now because seeing Rika is in front of him in a very eye catching look or what we call, YAW look makes him feel like heaven.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it's good?" Rika asked Takato while turning around in circles.  
  
  
  
Takato just stared blankly looking at Rika's perfect curves. He thought he was about to go under nose bleeding but then he remembered to answer from her question.  
  
  
  
"Man Rika it looks really excellently in that" Takato answered still staring.  
  
  
  
"Think so?" Rika asked.  
  
  
  
"Not a lie" Takato added.  
  
  
  
"So wanna go swimming. Catch up if you can!" Rika said while diving at the pool.  
  
  
  
Takato manages to get out of hypnotism and followed Rika, diving in the water.  
  
  
  
Takato was about to catch up with Rika, but his stamina went down, making Rika win. But it doesn't matter because he wouldn't win anyway. After that they hit the slides. Takato and Rika have to admit that the slides were fun!  
  
  
  
After swimming and some slides Takato and Rika rested at a table outside an ice cream parlor. Takato and Rika was now dry from the water. Rika started,  
  
  
  
"Yeah I could go all day at this!"  
  
  
  
"You said it" Takato added.  
  
  
  
"And you should thank me goggle head" Rika said while leaning forward to him.  
  
  
  
Takato nodded while looking at Rika. He has to admit Rika has a beautiful face. Those violet eyes matches with her red-orange hair. He then looked from her face down to her body. He was right from what he has observed before, she has perfect curves and thighs! Suddenly an unexplained force drove Takato's eyes from Rika's body to her... "chest part". Takato is glancing at Rika's what do you call it? Breast. Takato was can't believe what he's doing, looking at her chest part like just like now. His eyes widen and he was heating up from what he's looking at (can't explain more because this not lemon). He glanced at it long enough for Rika to notice.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong goggle head?" Rika asked the still staring Takato.  
  
  
  
"Nothing" He answered while standing up.  
  
  
  
He still has a red shade on his face because of what he just glanced at. He don't know what to do, would he scream, would he confess or would he make himself look like a fool by doing nothing like what he's doing right now. Takato did the only thing he can think of, he went for the nearest pool and dived.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----After 3 hours-----  
  
  
  
  
  
Rika and Takato was now in a train going home. Of coarse Takato was beside Rika but he didn't had a minute to notice that because he looked very, very tired.  
  
  
  
"I'm exhausted" Takato groaned.  
  
  
  
"Why wouldn't you be? You swam the 200 m. pool over and over again for the last 3 hours" Rika explained.  
  
  
  
"So that's why I'm so dead beat" Takato said like he didn't knew what he did.  
  
  
  
"Silly goggle head" Rika responded.  
  
  
  
And then blah-blah, blah-blah, blah-blah, blah-blah. Takato was now in his room safe and sound in peace and harmony lying on his bed. He wasn't thinking about you know Rika's breast, but of all people why did Rika chose him? That confusing question again. Does she like feels somebug for him? It's impossible! Why would she like him? Maybe there's a 1 to a million chance but the truth will be unfold sooner or later right? It doesn't really matter. For Takato he was just happy to spend a day with Rika, his friend and yet his crush.  
  
  
  
"I have to do something to repay her" Takato thought.  
  
  
  
But that's a stupid thing to do! But then why is Takato dialing Rika's number on the phone?  
  
  
  
"What the!?" Takato thought while holding the phone.  
  
  
  
It was to late to hang up, Rika had just answered the phone.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
Rika: Nonaka residence.  
  
  
  
Takato: Uh Rika, it's Takato. I just want to thank you?  
  
  
  
Rika: What gives?  
  
  
  
Takato: Can't think of anything to repay you  
  
  
  
Rika: I think that's fine?  
  
  
  
Takato: Sure? 'Cause that was cheap payment  
  
  
  
Rika: Nah it's all right. I simple thank you is enough for now  
  
  
  
Takato: Glad to hear that. Bye and see you tomorrow  
  
  
  
Rika: Bye  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
That went well. What happened to Rika anyway? Is she some kind of nice to goggle head?!  
  
  
  
-----At Rika's side-----  
  
  
  
"What was that for? That goggle head. Always do stuffs to make people happy" Rika thought while lying on her bed.  
  
  
  
Rika didn't thought of why all the people to give that ticket, why him? Rika just thought why does Takato look so cute to her. It's all because of his physical appearance combined with is one of a kind value, that is being gullible.  
  
  
  
He's just cute, that's why. But I guess she has to sleep for tomorrow is a school day and bummer man.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
So how'd you folks like chapter 3? Please read and review and If you can't hide your anger anymore, flame at eidolon_lyko@yahoo.com and don't do it here.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Reality  
  
  
  
"As you cannot do what you wish, you should wish that you can do"  
  
-Terence 


End file.
